Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 402 - Gentle Hum
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 402 - Gentle Hum is the four-hundred second regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixty-eighth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Numbers and Facts Back in the normal sequence, $11,900 even is the current Child's Play Charity total. The world size has also passed fourteen thousand megabytes. The MindCrack Mini-Marathon - Sept. 6, 2014 - Minecraft 1.8 went on Saturday as Kurt joined the fifth season of MindCrack. Kurt also plugs the eleventh episode of SpeedRunners and a fourth member joins. Space News: SpaceX Falcon 9 Launch At midnight on Kurt's time, the Space X launch finally occurred. When Kurt tweeted about it, he was pretty surprised at the amount of people who said they had never seen a launch before. In October the managed mission to the International Space Station will be blasting off. Headphone Noise Update Kurt heard a new noise in his headphones after changing his office around, and learned it was software caused. Whenever his microphone goes live is when the noise picks up. Kurt finds a monolith-ish structure and takes a picture of Wolfie and jokingly calls him a nude. Question: Are you in the Far Lands yet? The Far Lands are a long ways away, and only exist in versions Beta 1.7.3 and lower. Kurt also has a FLoB FAQ page where you can look at information on the series. The jitteriness in the videos is caused by being far away from spawn. Question: Consequently what is currently broken about the environment? The jitteriness is the main issue, but it is also causing Wolfie trouble as he can glitch into blocks. A Creeper scares Kurt and he talks about crazy locations like the Canyon of Whoa are just normal terrain generation. Question: Do you have any thoughts about open source software? Have you ever considered doing Let's Plays of open source games so that you won't need to worry about copyright issues or so your viewers can freely get games themselves? Kurt's understanding is that open source and free are different things. Kurt finds a nice set of cliffy terrain and checks it out and he gets a picture with Wolfie. Generally open source is free as the source can be taken anyway and they are pro-sharing, but Kurt is unsure how that relates to games. Kurt likes Firefox and OBS and other open-source codes and has used Linux Ubuntu before. Question: If you were to die in the Far Lands or Bust world and couldn't find the site of where you died, what would you do? Kurt would dust himself off and keep walking, and hopefully Wolfie would teleport to him. When inducing the Hidey Hole Paradox, Kurt returned to the 699492 Monument where he found the Diamond Sword of Spawn-Pontiness. Question: When you start console gaming and after you do PS2 games, would you consider getting a 7th gen console as well as an 8th? The 7th Gen being Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, Kurt is pretty unsure, and he is unhappy that the eighth generation were not backwards compatible. The Xbox One only has Forza as a game Kurt would want, but he feels better now. Kurt is going to stick with the PlayStation 2 for now. Trivia * The end slate links to MindCrack Mini-Marathon - Sept. 6, 2014 - Minecraft 1.8, and Let's Play SpinTires - 36 - River Crossing.